<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day3.午夜約會 by ruby0204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082930">Day3.午夜約會</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204'>ruby0204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>日常 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, 佐久早聖臣/宮侑</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>日常 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day3.午夜約會</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>說實話過去宮侑從來不信星座個性這一類的東西，他還記得高中時班上的女孩子們在知道他和治兄弟倆都是天秤座時用一副了然的口吻說不愧是天秤座，特別容易出帥哥等等諸如此類的話。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>用星座來分類定義一個人實在可笑，宮侑對此嗤之以鼻，但也不知為何偏偏記住了一句──</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“雙魚座是最浪漫的星座哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>而現在，宮侑看著這些擺在自己眼前的碟片，難得的、真情實感的向當初那些被自己當成笨蛋的女孩們道歉。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>他真不該這麼輕易下定論。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>佐久早聖臣，他的現任隊友兼戀人兼同居對象，一個嘴不饒人、有潔癖、性格難搞的人正將他剛剛取出的碟片按劇情類型擺好，桌子上甚至很應景的擺上了爆米花跟啤酒。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>宮侑看向時鐘，很好，時針剛剛過了零點，而佐久早提早放在沙發上的薄毯已經被他披在身上。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「呃，小臣，我能問一下這是要幹什麼嗎？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>清了清嗓子，宮侑實在不想問答案這麼顯而易見的問題，這使他像個蠢貨，但沒辦法，眼前這一切太讓人驚奇了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「看電影。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>毫不意外，佐久早看他的眼神簡直就是明晃晃說著“這種蠢問題也只有你問得出來”。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>噢，他想的沒錯。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>這是場午夜的電影約會。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你就直說吧臣君，誰給你的建議？翔陽還是木兔？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>就是敲破宮侑的腦袋，他也很難相信這是佐久早的主意。宮侑不是對自己的戀人抱有偏見，但他打從內心懷疑佐久早腦袋裡就沒有任何浪漫細胞，大半夜的電影約會？他才不信這是佐久早想出來的。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你怎麼會認為我會和他們商量這種事？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>佐久早終於將所有碟片都分類好，他不禁看了一眼，發現恐怖片的數量尤其多。佐久早坐到他身旁，眉上兩顆痣隨他皺眉的舉動一同向眉心移動。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「……商量？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>宮侑遲疑地重複了一次佐久早的話。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>也就是說，這建議不是別人提供，而是佐久早也參與了討論。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>佐久早揚起眉毛，他還是那幅冷靜的樣子，但說出的話卻毫不平淡。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「侑，嚷嚷著我很沒生活情趣的人是你，我以為你會喜歡。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>噢。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>天吶。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>宮侑感到自己的臉一定燒得通紅，他簡直難以忍受佐久早這毫無自覺的話，這話簡直──該死的雙魚座，這世上還能有人比佐久早浪漫嗎？</span>
</p><p>
  <span>見鬼，佐久早怎麼能這麼的……<strong>讓人心動</strong>。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「所以，這是你準備的？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「不然你覺得呢？」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>佐久早直勾勾的與他對視著，那一雙純黑的眼看上去毫無波瀾、淡漠又平靜，像大海般，一眼望去光滑如鏡，實際上只要稍微深入，便會被暗藏洋流捲入海中、溺斃在裡頭。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>操，他想親他。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>宮侑心想，所有情緒混雜在一塊化為本能的衝動，他伸手拽過佐久早，堪稱兇狠的親吻對方。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>檸檬的氣息，他們用的漱口水是一樣的氣味。宮侑粗暴而焦躁試圖將舌頭探入佐久早口腔，卻被對方像捏小動物般捏住後頸。佐久早沒打算只當被動的一方，他回應著，同時將親吻的主導權搶了過來。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>雖然跟佐久早的吻技也有關，但事實上宮侑總是簡單且輕易地被一個親吻喚醒情慾，他下意識弓腰向前，磨蹭著佐久早的下身。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你就這麼飢渴？嗯？這只是一個吻。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>佐久早唇角翹起，摸著宮侑後頸的手法異常情色，而即便隔著褲子，宮侑都能感覺到佐久早硬了。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「少逞強了小臣，你不也硬了？我打賭你跟我一樣不是嗎？我現在想要你想得快瘋了。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>宮侑俯下身直接隔著褲子撫摸起佐久早半勃的性器，自下向上的眼神異常挑釁，佐久早用力捏了他的乳尖一把，換來令他滿意的低喘。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「你真的是……」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>語氣惡狠狠的，有著幾分咬牙切齒的意味，佐久早從矮桌抽屜裡掏出潤滑劑和保險套──他跟宮侑的做愛地點從不侷限於臥室。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「既然這麼想被我操的話，那你最好有心理準備，侑。」</span>
</p><p>
  <span>佐久早脫下宮侑寬鬆的褲子，冰冷的潤滑劑大半罐淋在挺翹的臀部上，宮侑不自覺打了個冷顫，更貼近佐久早。</span>
</p><p>
  <span>「我可是為了這場約會準備了不少。」</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>